Most personal computers comprise a plurality of ports or connectors for attaching various types of cables associated with peripheral devices. As used herein, the term personal computer is intended broadly to include the wide range of products with computing capability, including desktop, laptop, notebook, tablet, and server computers, as well as personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), video game systems, internet devices, specialized mobile phones and the like. Standardized universal serial bus (“USB”) connectors, with well defined specifications, have emerged as the most common type of connector for linking a large variety of peripheral devices to personal computers. Peripheral devices using USB connectors include printers, keyboards, external disk drives, “thumbdrives,” pointing devices, video and still cameras, “MP3” players, and the like. USB connectors have also become standard for linking peripheral devices with other types of electronic devices. For example, in some cases it is possible to connect a digital camera directly to a printer using a USB connector.
In common usage, a USB cable has a standard type “A” USB plug which is inserted into a USB socket or port of an upstream device, such as a computer, and a “type B” USB plug at the other end which is connected to the downstream peripheral device. FIG. 2 shows a standard, prior art type “A” USB plug 200 and socket 210. Plug 200 includes a male connector 250, which is adapted to be inserted into socket 210, a body 260, which protrudes from the socket, a cable 270, which protrudes from the body along the longitudinal axis of the connector, and an optional molded strain relief sleeve 280, which prevents the cable from flexing at the point it enters body 260. In accordance with the USB specifications, connector 250 is 12 mm long, body, 260 is 27 mm long, and strain relief sleeve is 9 mm long. Thus, a standard type A USB plug protrudes about 27 to 36 mm from the surface of a computer's USB port.
FIG. 1A shows a cut away view of prior art laptop computer 100, having two ports 110, 120 on a side thereof. Port 110 is a USB port, and port 120 is another type of port, such as a video port. A USB cable 130 inserted into USB port 110. As described, the connector used to couple USB cable 130 with computer 100 projects over an inch from the side of the computer. In order to protect the internal wiring, USB plug body 260 is rigid. In addition, the USB cable attached to the plug cannot be bent too sharply without risk of cable damage, and in most instances there is a strain relief sleeve 280 (shown in FIG. 2) to prevent the cable from bending at the point it joins body 260. Most commonly, particularly with portable computers such as laptop, tablet and notebook computers, one or more USB ports are located on a rear or side surface of the computer near the bottom surface of the computer. Thus, while FIG. 1A shows USB plug on a side of computer 100, very commonly such plugs are on the rear surface.
Many personal computers are used in a confined space with limited space to accommodate USB plugs projecting from the rear or side of the computer. In such situations the use of USB devices, and their associated connectors, can add an appreciable amount to the space requirements for the system. In addition, when a plug protrudes from the side or rear of a laptop computer near the bottom of a laptop or similar computer, the USB plug and cable, and the computer are at risk of being damaged if the user tilts the system as depicted, for example, in FIG. 1B. FIG. 1B shows computer 100 being tilted to the side, such that the entire weight of the computer is applied at point A near the end of USB connector body 260. Due to the rigidity of body 260 and connector 250 (see FIG. 2) the force applied at point A is transmitted into the port. Thus, the risk is not only to the USB cable and plug, but also to the computer's USB port and, potentially, to the computer motherboard on which the socket 210 is mounted.
Accordingly, there is a need for a USB connectors which reduces the amount of space required to use the USB port on a personal computer. In addition, there is a need for a USB connector that minimizes the risk of damage to the USB plug, cable and port.